


Relieving tension

by AussieTransfan2015



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Before Ilos, M/M, Mass Effect - Freeform, Mass Effect - the first, Really awkward writing, Sparring, first, not to good at this pairing, relieving tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: Everyone in Team Normandy is feeling the effects of Virmire. Some more than others. Two crewmates decide a friendly round of sparring would help relieve tensions and calm nerves.It leads to something more steamy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Autobot-Sonic from Tumblr  
> Sorry if this came off as awkward and not as steamy as you might've wanted by I can't, for the life of me, write Wrex or Garrus in this kind of situations. I just can't. This was the best I could do
> 
> Hope you like it though.

**Wrex and Garrus**

* * *

 

The search for Saren had taken a toll on the Normandy team since Virmire.

Everyone was feeling the loss of Kaiden Alenko, having sacrificed himself to ensure the bomb went off in the Breeding facility. Many were taking their frustrations, grief and problems in their own ways. Tali remained in the Drive core, busying herself with Presley and the engineering crew. Ashley busied herself with cleaning her weapons and general maintenance; distracting herself from the fact her life was saved over his. Shepard remained in her quarters, Liara having gone to check on her hours before and neither having left.

Down on the cargo deck, Garrus focused on his calibrations and upgrades to the Mako, but was constantly distracted by Wrex’s annoyed grunts. The Krogan, having been affected by the state and purpose of the facility, was having a hard time dealing with how it was handled. He wanted to make his people stronger, he wanted to free them from being used as weapons again. The cure for the Genophage was in his grasp but had to give it up for the sake of integrity.

“Come on Wrex, you’re wearing a groove into the hull,” Garrus stalled his progress, walking over to his angered friend.

“And what do you suggest I do? Sit around and stew?” His grumble was lost to the Turian, watching as he approached a wall comm. He missed the conversation he had, only noticing the deck elevator locking. “What are you doing?”

“I may not be well versed in Krogan methods of ‘dealing’,” Garrus stretched his limbs, rolling his neck before standing in the centre of the cargo deck. “But I do know one method Turians and Krogans share.” Taking a stance, Wrex almost fell over in a fit of belly laughter. Was he serious?! A Turian taking on a Krogan?! Had the facility not show him how dangerous a Krogan, even a clone Krogan, could be?

“Come on Garrus, you’re not serious?”

“Don’t you know Turians never joke?” The comment brought a smirk to the aging Krogan, shrugging as he approached the make-shift ring.

“Your funeral.”

* * *

Drawing no closer to their objective, the cargo bay remained undisturbed.

Huffing and panting, the two male aliens took a stand. Wrex had to rethink his stance on the Turian, Garrus was able to hold his own in combat as well as with a weapon. Garrus, on the other hand, was counting his cards. He had been lucky Wrex didn’t go all out in his attacks. His panting and fatigue were more evident than with the Krogan.

“Done already?” Wrex huffed, taking a seat on a crate. Glancing up, Wrex paused a moment to watch Garrus. Slowly, the Turian shifted his suit to grasp the fastening clasps. Unhooking the collar, Garrus shifted again to unzip the suit. Feeling eyes on him, Garrus glanced up to find Wrex watching, too intently for comforts sake.

“Something…I can help you with?” Wrex shrugged, keeping his attentive gaze. “Or are you implying something?”

“Well, maybe,” Wrex shifted, readjusting his seat. “Turians rut, don’t they?” Rutting was becoming a normal practise for Krogans, given the nature of the genophage and the growing need to ‘scratch that itch’. It wasn’t a matter of preference – whether you are into males or females – but rather a mutual aid for carnal urges.

“Sometimes. Depends on the circumstances,” Garrus took a moment to ponder his request. “Did…did the sparring make you…?”

“Look, Garrus,” Wrex huffed, shaking his head before standing again. “I’m not trying to make this awkward. You’re not interested that’s fine, it’s not an issue.” Moving to the elevator to settle his problem in his growing issue but paused as the slow pull of an open zip turned him back.

Garrus didn’t speak, deliberately pulling the zipper slowly. As he slipped the sleeves from his arms, he was deliberate to accent his arms. Wrex’s interested growl urged the little show on; pulling the top of his suit off completely, he turned back to his Krogan teammate.

“I get the need to…relieve tension,” Garrus admitted, looking around the deck. “But I know our human crewmates…might not be as understanding.”

“Shepard might, but I see your point,” Wrex fiddled with the elevator controls, making sure no one would bother them, or at least sneak up on them. “Now, I think we know how this is going to work.”

“Wouldn’t want to bruise your pride,” the quip pulled a low rumble from Wrex, pulling Garrus in close and pulling them both behind the Mako and the cargo crates. The Mako was an option is it wasn’t the awkward and cramped conditions.

“Can’t exactly bruise anything…with your pants still on~” Wrex had tried to take the lead, grabbing Garrus’ waist and legs, but swallowed a gasp as Garrus managed to kick his legs out from under him. Shocked and a little surprised, he looked back interested as Garrus shifted. Accenting the movement of his legs and hips, Garrus stood either side of Wrex’s waist as he toyed with his waistband.

“Patience, this might be to relieve tension, but you still need to work for it,” Garrus shifted the fabric slowly, easing one side at a time. Minding the spurs on his leg, Wrex chuckled. Taking the chance, he pulled Garrus down, with his legs still tangled in his pants, pinned down firm.

“You’re as bad as the females.” Taking control, Wrex pulled his fingers up, holding them close to Garrus’ mandibles. Sighing, shifting to get into a somewhat comfortable position, allowed those fingers in. Lathering them as much as possible, toying between being playful and getting the job done as fast as possible, the fingers pulled away, breaking a small bridge of his saliva.

“What? No sweet talk? No foreplay?”

“Don’t make this weird, punk. Before long, you’ll be begging for Krogan quad.”

* * *

Dropping from FTL, Shepard stood tall at the CIC, having sent the call to his ground party. Liara had already appeared in armour and ready. But Garrus and Wrex were yet to appear.

“Where are those two?” Joker asked, coming to orbit Ilos. “You did comm them right?”

“I heard from Tali they were sparring, they better not have injured themselves,” Shepard turned, fully intending on storming the cargo deck, Liara at his flank when the pair appeared. Suited up, weapons ready, standing before their human commander and Asari Prothean-expert.

“Where have you two been? We drop in ten,” Shepard rose an eyebrow between the pair, missing something as he caught Liara’s expression. A soft purple blush had dusted her cheeks before swiftly turning to follow him.

“Just venting from tension,” Wrex admitted, taking not of Garrus’ slight limp.

“Not. A word.” Wrex chuckled, ignoring the warning and moving on. There were more pressing matters at hand.

They were going to end this, with a clear head.


End file.
